


With Aggression comes Concession

by Karlorann



Series: 他大哥什么时候也是成年人了？ [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlorann/pseuds/Karlorann
Summary: *王源第一视角
Relationships: 源凯
Series: 他大哥什么时候也是成年人了？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637182
Kudos: 7





	1. 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *王源第一视角

我走出房间的时候，王俊凯正在吃面。黑暗的客厅被电视明明暗暗的光支配，虽然知道他并不看，但我还是走去把灯打开。  
“这太毁眼睛了。”我坐上沙发，距离他很远。  
他伏在茶几上，埋头吃面，夹面的时候，右侧的蝴蝶骨跟着胳膊的动作翕动——他太瘦了，我几乎不忍直视。  
半个月前——比我与千玺都要晚的小凯的性别觉醒到来了。那段时间他表现得沉闷、疲劳，周身的阴霾仿佛预示了那个令人震惊的结果——小凯，作为队长，平日一直承担着领导组合和照顾我们两个的责任，竟然成为了组合里唯一一个omega。而我和千玺都是alpha。  
小凯把自己关在房间里的三日里，我们不断接到其他公司的单方面解约通知，大部分是与他个人的，少有的几个是和组合的。公司虽然惊讶又气愤，但无可奈何，法务部加班加点想要挽回公司的损失，然而根本无计可施，因为当初签定合约时，愚蠢的公司做了愚蠢的保证——组合内三人不会出现omega。  
我知道接下来的工作甚至日常训练都会非常难过。组合里的性别差异会引发出无数的问题，某些时段甚至成员不能共处，小凯不能工作。就算让小凯服下高昂且副作用极大的药物以缓解症状，也难免会出现风险，然而对于我们的工作，任何的风险都是要命的。  
小凯在公司的地位一落千丈，虽然我们知道同事们并不会对小凯那样过分，可公司里的气氛不自觉还是会跟着时评和网络上带来的压力走，有些员工甚至公司上层把错误全部归咎在小凯身上，可他们难道不明白这种事不是个人可以改变的吗？我和千玺以及助理们忍不住为小凯打抱不平。但无法阻拦公司在把连续几天漂浮在热搜榜首的话题压下来的第二天，就已经开始筹备推出新的组合这种令人气得咬牙切齿的做法。  
小凯在这期间瘦了好多。他默默关闭了微博评论，卸载了微信和推特。手机几乎没有开过机。除了爸妈从重庆飞过来探望他，说了几句“我没事”、“不用担心我”、“我明白的”，诸如此类根本无法让我们宽心的话以外，几乎每天就消沉地窝在自己的房间里，什么也不做。  
我和千玺像小凯备战高考时那样两人赶赴通告，缺席的小凯变成我俩之间的那个空位，我不知道何时他才能够好起来，或是那个空位终究不会再留下。  
在宿舍的时候，偶尔感觉到房间里传出清清淡淡却对于alpha来讲极易惹人心中躁动的信息素的味道，身为beta的史强就会让我们待在自己的房间里，他去小凯的门外守着。我偶然一次经过门口，听见小凯难受的呜咽声，就感到心中一阵抓痛与悸动，非常难受。  
不过半月以来，小凯已经可以在抑制剂的帮助下把气息掩得好好的。我见他手背和手腕上有着许多牙齿咬破的伤口，知道他为压下那症状如何努力过了。  
关于小凯的信息素，我总觉得有些许熟悉——是清冷且幽香的味道，奈何怎么也想不起来，也不打算问他搞得他难堪，暂且作罢。  
后来某日经千玺提到丹麦和那里的花，我才想到原是我去希腊旅游的时候，碰见过的花的味道。再仔细想了想，果真确定了——  
原是那种纯白色的圣母百合花。  
小凯默默把面吃完，端起碗筷走了，没和我说话甚至没看我一眼。  
“小凯。”我没叫出声，白白开合几下嘴，他从厨房走出，伴着自己瘦长的影子，绕过沙发和我，进房间去了。

***

百合花，象征着贞洁与神圣，没有任何性的邪念。发情这个词，对于小凯，我更是用不来。我把笔记本合上，仰在躺椅上。黑暗中天花板衍生出许许多多纹理和小小像素似的物体组成的浪花，在我的眼睛里不紧不慢地均匀移动。我闭了眼，它们受了一瞬间的颤动，旋即恢复了原来的行动轨迹。  
已经是深夜了。隔壁丝丝缕缕传来一些百合花的气息，我知道是小凯熟睡了，才不经意间倾泻出一点。刚开始的时候，我非常不适应，距离他房间最近的我时常在深更半夜被香甜的气味弄醒，往往掀开被子发现下面半硬，多半我是等着，挨过去再艰难入睡，但某几次，我去卫生间解决掉了。我很庆幸其他人在房间里由于距离远不会闻到小凯的气味，只有我一个人受折磨也好。我记起我妈跟我说，omega成年时性别觉醒最好有家人陪同，在家里度过，因为那是他最脆弱的时间段。可小凯……还没过完一整月，已经在调整准备复出工作了。  
百合花香已经经日减少了。过两天公司派人来把小凯的房间改成可以随时启用的安全屋，那样他的信息素就不会泄出影响我们了。  
摸黑爬到床上，我把自己摊成大字型。并没有盖被，却觉着身上沉重，应该是被鬼压床缠住了。大概是太累了吧，我想。清清冷冷的香味飘了过来，我感觉好些了，没想到这淡淡的香气还有点助眠的效果，真是好玩。  
浑浑噩噩睡过去，噩梦变成了美梦。我梦见在电梯里悄悄牵了小凯的手。挠挠他的手心，幸好他也喜欢我。

***

王俊凯性别觉醒后第一次露面，粉丝倒是没有什么变化，还是一样疯狂。我知道表面是这样，实则怕是内部早已掀起好几轮腥风血雨。我看着alpha数目激增的粉丝团，想着果真谁也没有想到原来那个舞台上的帝王，帅气地玩着摇滚、把头发染成蓝色的桃花眼偶像竟是个omega，命运真是捉弄人。  
王俊凯上车的时候，被一个小盒击中后脑勺。  
我气极了，忍不住吼出来：“是谁！”  
近处的粉丝们噤了声，更多的、远处的粉丝还在喊着我们的名字，或是端着长枪大炮不断闪着闪光灯。  
我被小凯从身后拽拽衣角。  
我爬上车，看见王俊凯脚边倒着的那个小盒，是盒套套。  
“我说，你还在假装没事。”我去握小凯的手腕，要把他带去后排，他没动。于是我偷偷泄出一点信息素的味道压他，立刻就感觉到抵抗绵软下来，小凯乖乖被我牵着坐到了后排。千玺看了我们一眼，转回头继续看手机。  
车缓缓开出粉丝的包围圈，小凯把并未聚焦的目光投向窗外。我坐在他旁边，替他怄气。我看他长而乖乖垂下的睫毛，看他精致的山根与鼻梁，看他下颚上的细细绒毛。看他镀了层光的眼珠。我与他这么近，这么近，一丝一毫的细节我都可以一样不落地拓进眼睛里。  
我有点想笑——我是多么幸运啊——幸运到可以侵犯你们的偶像。  
况且，我比你们恶劣多了。  
我把手搭在小凯肩上，他一颤，转回头看我。我手上加了把力，把他摁倒在座椅上。前排的座椅恰好挡住了我俩，我也附下身去。我已能感受到花的香气，omega颤抖的气息，异常好闻。  
然后我脑子一抽说了句蠢得要死的情话。  
我说：“王俊凯，你是我的。下面我要吻你了。”——我吻了下去。  
为了防止小凯控制不住自己的气息，我用我的信息素笼罩住我俩，他显然受不住，身上软得跟水似的，手脚已经不受大脑控制了。我把舌头伸进去，他丝毫没法反抗，只是被我带着在嘴里搅出轻微水声。我把压着他的手放开，转瞬间他就用手把我搂住。我见他眼角已经泛泪，眼眶红起来，像是要溺死了的样子，终于停下来。他也一下卸了力。  
我撑起身，看见他闭眼倒在坐垫上，胸脯一下一下剧烈起伏地呼吸着，双腿拢着曲起搭在我腿上，显然已经有反应了。我轻轻地捯着气，甚至有些猫偷了腥似的得意。  
许久，他才小小声地嗫嚅出来：“王源儿……你这个混蛋。”

***

那之后许久，王俊凯没再理我，但是不知是不是暂时标记的缘故，他总是不自觉地靠近我。等到发现了，再绕到其他地方去，小小地闹着脾气。  
千玺大佬大概明白一切，也不点明，就总是以一种高冷的眼神看我俩，我也不理。  
那盒套套，被我塞给史强，吩咐他下次粉丝接机的时候扔进粉丝堆里，能砸着几个最好，那我就赚了。当然我知道他不可能干这事，但是欺负欺负史强确实让我消了气。  
小凯还在照常服用着抑制剂。我某次在他进卫生间的时候跟了进去，把门反锁，跟他说他已经被我暂时标记了，可以暂时不吃抑制剂了，如果想一直这样的话，我不介意多吻他几次。  
但小凯轴，于是我养成了看着他服用或输入抑制剂的习惯，我开始肆无忌惮地乱入小凯的房间，把我的味道搞得满处都是。  
但是我似乎很久没看到小凯笑了。他总是绷着一张脸。在台上的活跃度远不如从前。我跟他说，作为omega没什么的，娱乐圈里不是没有omega明星，只是少，但他们都过得挺好的。但避免不了的是实实在在存在着的偏见和网络里的评论，某天我看见他在看微博，某条粉丝跟拍下的评论竟然一水儿的都是不堪入眼的黄话，有的是粉丝，有的是黑子，两方比着似的散德行，不能再过分了。我用了混进粉丝群的小号一个一个举报，手都气得发抖。他呆呆坐在我身边，什么话也不说。  
我从不知道他原来这样好欺负。我想起小时候我们惹了祸他会挡在我们面前，他会把零食让给我们吃，他会毫不怯懦地去争取属于我们团队的荣誉或是其他，他会揣了充电宝在兜里用线引着玩手机的我。但对于他自己的事，怎么可以这样手足无措。我想起上一次在车上气急败坏地吻他的时候，舌尖划过虎牙，那感觉就像我在亲吻一只小猫，瞬间安抚下了我所有的怒气。我有些粗鲁地揪着小凯的衣领把他拉近，他用手推拒着我，力道是欲拒还休。我的视线却落在他支楞的锁骨上。他真的太瘦了些。我不忍心了。  
小凯被我突然爆发的信息素震得身子软。我把他打横抱起来送进房间，小凯却腾地红了脸。  
自那之后他许久未叫过的我的名字，又一次哑哑地冒出来了：“王源儿……别走。”

***

小凯小的时候，是个小土豆，我翻看公司最早的训练生的合照的时候，发现小凯竟然是里面个头最小的男孩子。稚嫩的脸蛋、土气的衣服还有幼稚的姿势，另我忍不住发笑，却被当时还蛮充满土霸气息的王俊凯抢走了照片。  
王俊凯身上，我最喜欢的其中一部分是眼睛，神奇的是，这一部分在漫长的岁月当中愈发好看，颀长的眼尾、像天生眼线似的眼睫，及黑白分明的眼珠。我发现了它们的好看，并且记恨别人也发现了这等好看。我甚至会跟粉丝们吃醋。吃醋王俊凯得知了卡姿兰大眼睛这个称号笑得虎牙着凉，而我还没来得及亲口告诉他他的眼睛有多么好看。  
记得以前凯源粉们常说王俊凯是我的命中注定。而我在饭圈里翻到过的无数诸如深情款款、热烈注视着我的王俊凯的目光，我几乎一个都不敢相信。原来他真的这样看过我吗？我也搞不清楚了。  
作为一个alpha，我是否也太情感细腻了。  
但又不仅仅是情感寄托。我不可否认有一株黑暗的见不得光的什么东西正在破土而出。我无法抑制它的生长，甚至内心渴望着它越长越大，直到吞噬了我的内心、控制了我的心神，以此让我得到真正的解脱。  
这时我便又想起来了那朵花——代表着小凯的味道的那朵洁白的花——它的花语——神圣而贞洁。  
我在忍。

TBC.


	2. 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *王源第一视角

天气慢慢转凉，傍晚有风已不再是夏天的感觉了。想想我大概许久没再见过北京的雾霾，差点忘记向来灰蒙蒙的那座城。  
王俊凯临窗坐着，他的大部分背嵌在风景画似的天空里，腰线以下牛仔外套的褶皱外延连着的却是楼群，高低错落着。  
我走去坐在他旁边，他的身子在一瞬间有明显的僵硬。我俩之间隔着一张桌子。  
他像小孩子一样把手搭在腿侧的椅子上，稍有些弓着背，眼睛里映的是窗外的景色。我对景色什么的不甚在意，我更在意他。  
我在意他的内心在发生着怎样的变化。我在意他是否扛得住肩上那块名为压力的大石。我甚至在意他是否有余力在心中设想未来。而未来中是否有我。我打断自己，这时我又怒骂自己过于自私。  
怎么可以在他身上小小地寄存着对自己未来的憧憬。  
但我总见他低着头。我还是忍不住时刻怕把“他”丢了。我忆起他有驼背的习惯，并且时刻提醒着自己把背挺得直直的，我忆起他爱笑，我忆起他高兴时甚至有些多动，我忆起他容易摔跤，我忆起他温柔地对着小孩子招手。但那些都已只是曾经。  
或许在某一刻，当下的、与我们在一起的生活已经迫使他处于崩溃边缘。我看他空洞的眼睛，很难与他之前活泼而有光彩的双眼作联系。在他被粉丝砸中脑袋的那一刻起，或在他意识到自己已经处于社会当中某个特殊地位的那时起，我在他眼中看到了极力掩饰下的恐惧。  
之前他像一只小狮子，健康而美丽，世界递予他无尽鲜花，他骄傲地站在最中央，大方接受所有赞誉。如今他还是那头狮子，世界却是变了性，到底是露出真面目，鲜花背后衍生出的是赤裸裸的剥夺性的利刃般的目光。狮子终于意识到这是性与欲望的世界，于是竟要忘记了怎样站在鲜花中央。  
而甚至我自己。也是那狮子所惧怕的其中一双距离最近的最隐蔽的眼睛。  
但所有人都明白的。狮子是自由的。他在用他的一举一动昭示着自己的独立。  
这是小凯身为omega的不同。  
小凯动作小小地在我余光里变了姿势，我意识到我竟然在沉思中无意间发散了点点信息素，是我让他不舒服了。  
抱歉。我说。  
他摸了摸耳朵，保持着一个歪着头的姿势看我，刘海偏向一边，露出一小截眉毛。我看不出他眼里有什么，但是在夕阳的热烈的色彩的映射和身后拖得长长的浓浓的阴影中间，他变得单薄却立体。  
光给了他感情。  
我无数次且又一次惊叹于他的漂亮至极。我意识到百合花的香味与我的信息素勾扯在一起。  
不知是否是光影的变化，他的眼中生出一小点温柔的笑意和可爱的俏皮。  
他用气声对我说：“不用为我担心。”  
***  
那之后的第二天，雾霾入侵了北京。  
天空上淅淅沥沥洒了一点雨，空气很潮湿。  
我和小凯戴了口罩、穿了外衣，拿两把公司门厅的黑色雨伞出去闲逛。我一出门就打了个哆嗦——裸露在破洞裤外的膝盖真的很冷。  
一直沉默，我俩距离两三米，我走在后面，看他把伞搭在肩上有一搭没一搭地转。于是伞几乎遮了他半个身子，我甚至怀疑他是否能遮住雨。  
“有些时候，”小凯突然出了声，“我是能够感应到你心里的想法的。”  
“很神奇呢，那天我坐在休息室里，突然听见你叫我，我转头看你，你却在一个人发呆呢。”他停在原地等我。  
小凯的眼睛弯成桥，在灰绿色的树和黑乎乎的伞前面，在那样冷冰冰灰蒙蒙的日子里，他温柔得像个精灵。我看他握着伞把的手，指甲处是健康漂亮的粉色。我把自己的伞把握紧。我爱你。我突然在心里说。  
他并没有什么反应。  
我问他：“只有我吗？”  
他点点头之后顿了一下，与我四目相对：你亲了我。  
他把桃花眼瞪成圆溜溜的样子，似乎有点惊异于自己会说出那样的话。我还没来得及反应，他就亟亟转身往前走了，把路上的水洼踩得啪啪响。  
这把我难住了。  
恋爱问题我从来答不及格。这是如何？  
***  
你叫我怎么样面对你？  
你对我是否有隐瞒？  
你是否认真对我？  
你叫我怎样开口问你：你对我，到底持有何样的感情？  
你叫我怎样对待我那胸口中的感情？  
***  
在乖乖地忍呢。  
但有时候也笑话自己，你配吗？  
恶劣地、粗暴地。我看着他的肩，那样窄，完全可以被我罩在怀里。可是呢？  
你是若即若离的你。你躲避眼神接触，你又倚靠着我笑成叉烧包；你长大了，你变了。她们在台下举着我俩的应援牌，起先你还会留意两眼，现在呢，你报复似的去和千玺闹。或许是我想太多了吧。  
但是我却又能感受到信息素的契合，双脚不受控制吧？手指不受控制吧？你努力想要抑制，你努力向着反方向逃离，我也帮助你，你离我远远的，座位之间永远隔着那么点距离，我便也不看你。  
你反复无常，我能看懂你的迷茫：到底该怎样与对方相处？这个问题我也问自己，我知道这个问题的难度系数，因为我也答不出来。我多想替你想出来呢，这个答案，告诉你，让你摆脱折磨，你蹙眉，你痛苦，你强装的笑容，你蜷缩着，你把房门关上。  
***  
我发现，小凯开始比往常更加频繁地去练习室练舞。原因大概是网上舞蹈视频的弹幕出现了某些字眼，诸如……我不说也罢，无非不礼貌的言论。但我在他旁边，也看得出来。她们说的是对的。身为omega，那是不可避免的变化。  
那天我被他从练习室推出，灯只开了一半的练习室只有他一个人，衣服被汗水浸湿，刘海遮了眼睛，我只看见他抿紧的嘴唇。他推搡我的时候，我抓住了他的手腕。我说，王俊凯，这是不可避免的。他一拳打在门框上，垂下的手即刻开始向下滴血。  
你不要折磨你自己，已经够了。再怎么努力，也改变不了。因为……  
他的信息素瞬间爆炸开来。我也立刻感觉到身体里的血液向上涌起，我懵了。你干什么？我脱开了他的手腕。他脸上似乎淌下点泪水，还没等我看清，就被手背蹭掉。他开口了。  
我是omega。我是明星。我被迫接受视奸。  
你太过激。我轻声说。  
我被迫接受那些恶心的、露骨的……他说不下去了。他忽然抬头看我了，偷偷地，但还是被我发现了。他的眼睛明亮、湿润，带有询问意味的、悲伤的……富有感情的。我猜测他还清醒，清醒地知道自己在做什么，面对着谁，或许将会面临什么。  
百合花的香味蒙住了我的眼睛。他把手伸向我，摸了我的脸，指尖用像蜗牛似的速度向下移动。嘴唇又抿着了，我感受到他的颤抖。  
我在这一瞬，在心中抉择了几百次。然后我落荒而逃。  
我知道这是不对的，我置他于危险之中，我自私，我把自己放在了第一位。但我怕。我怕做出出格的事情，我怕被当作工具，我怕他只把我当作工具，我怕有什么从此断裂……  
马上奔离大厅的时候，我停下了。天已经黑得街灯都亮起许久了，我退到墙角的沙发里。或许我应该去买绷带……或许我应该更近一点守着他。  
再次被叫醒的时候，我被告知要清人了，王俊凯在的练习室早已空无一人。他是独自走了。  
所以到了最后，我也不知道，到底是他先把我推走，还是我先逃开的呢？  
我最害怕的那件事到来了。那是正式决裂。

TBC.


	3. 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *王源第一视角

那天小凯把手指划在我脸上，信息素的味道揉乱了都裹进鼻腔里。阴暗灯光里我看到的他眼中的感情，竟然是从没有见过的，回想起来几乎可以混淆成梦境。但这次漫长的冷战却在昭示着现实的存在，我们两个谁也没有要与对方说话的意思，空气在我俩之间似乎也不能流通，像寂静的休止符。  
小凯已经恢复到可以和助理们重新闹到很嗨的状态，百合花香也几乎不会再出现了，他又像小时候一样的健康又漂亮，甚至内心深处的柔软更加强大起来。他表面上和我还是和和睦睦，笑得那么真，但下一秒就又透出清冷神情了，他是在记仇吗？为我落荒而逃，或是毫不坦诚？  
跑日程期间他独自坐在靠里的座位，但又避让开我吻他的地方。休息期间他总不出门来，外出也不与我们一起了。我叫住强哥嘱咐他注意安全，却被他撞见话又噎回嘴里，他的腿在茶几附近晃悠几下，伴随穿大衣的声音也跟着“砰”的一声关门声归于平静了。  
他在外变得好喧闹。但内心是不是已经荒芜一片了，像我一样？

***

忙过一段时间之后，小凯抽空回了一趟家。听说粉丝们间谍似的几乎护送到楼下，我又划着他微博上的照片咬牙切齿。他头发乱糟糟，是在飞机上睡过觉，抱枕是小马哥新塞进他手里的，之前没见过。我想阿姨肯定又哭又笑，搞得小凯也心情纠结，早早上了床。然后就要打开手机刷刷b站，再把界面切到微信。  
我想不到怎么和他搭话，所以窝在沙发里等他。消息没有等到，但却接到阿姨的消息，让我回去一趟。  
我不知道该怎么回复。这个回复是指我已经在脑海中预演面见王俊凯的那一幕而无法思考到如何进行对话，我事实上熟知如何礼貌回复阿姨的微信。  
王俊凯的房间还是如常，我熟悉得像在自己的房间，但如今我一步也不能多跨。我踟蹰在他房间门开关时所划出的扇形区域内，看见他清清冷冷坐窗前书桌旁，背影对着我。  
我实际上敲过门了，他也对我讲“请进”，这让我在阿姨视线中多停留了一会儿。情理之中的沉默，也是意料之中的沉默，他连看我一眼都不愿意。  
我找那张椅子坐下——那张椅子我常坐，现在它被摆在门边，是主人提前安置给我了的座位，我坐在上面自然有点佝偻。那张椅子上我们两个胡闹着拉扯打架，一起摔倒在床沿上，椅子整个倾倒，是整个世界都倾倒的样子。现在是整个世界都真正倾倒，而这把椅子却泰然安稳着。  
我像个乖乖小学生一样坐着，连手机也不敢拿出来。裹着我的羽绒服，帽子上的毛毛有一些裹着我的脸，很暖和。我看见他只穿了暖黄色毛衣，毛衣领口裹着衬衣领口，衬衣是浅蓝色的细条纹样，没有理过发了，耳垂圆圆的挂饰一样，后颈那颗痣也熟悉地与我对视着。我们无数次在相处过程中在内心里夸耀过对方的好看。有的时候语言也形容不了。多亏了是在内心中夸赞，没有人看见过那想不起来也懒于想起来的待填空的颂章。浅显的少年情绪除了早已习惯了的相互依赖和视如理所应当的相互袒护之外，逐渐长成的青年模样是我们心照不宣的骄傲。  
像我知道你一直和我一起，我们从此再也不会有人落队。  
小凯站起来了，现在他的腰际线早已超过桌子的高度一大截，两腿之间的空隙明明灭灭的，他趿着拖鞋经过我身边走出了房间门。  
我似乎终于可以自由呼吸了，可我竟然在刚才没有发觉自己竟然处于一种趋死的窒息感里。现在突然放松呼吸系统，发现主人离开之后这间屋子还是那么小巧可爱——之前他还会在那里挂内衣袜子呢，他的被单又换成了这一套，他的奖杯还摆在那儿，顺序都没变过。  
像被它的主人温暖过一样、像情人的手心里捂出来一样，像睡过一宿的被窝一样，我寻找到那点百合花香了。它变得甜腻腻的，一点也没有清冷的迹象。  
王俊凯端着两个杯子回来了，他把其中一杯递给我，还是不愿意正脸瞧我的样子，我的手指不经意间碰到他的，杯子被他举得稳稳的，直到被我双手接住之后，他才脱手走过。  
我说：“谢谢。”

***

我的手指在之前的某时莫名其妙添了一处划痕，肿痛之后是干净的、无血痂的一处裂痕，它像微景的峡谷一样，在皮肤上沉默，沉默既指样子的单一，也指时间的停驻——仿佛再也无法愈合那样。不久前我发觉我身上各处不可避免添的新伤无论大小都不再像小时候那样容易痊愈，我膝盖上的淤青会摔得比以往颜色更深重，胃中的痛会令我更加难以入眠。  
这道伤疤，横亘在我与王俊凯之间的这道伤疤，干净的，利落的，看着就像连百分之零点零一的可能性都没有的愈合。

***

明眼人都看得出来，我像个傻子。而在后来的我的眼里，小凯就像那种初高中时候的孩子，明明收到许多异性的心意，却遮掩着期待被别人发现，明明自己也对爱情有着无休止的好奇，但仍然无法放弃自己一直习惯于坚持的东西，而纠缠着爱慕着自己的目光，既不撒手，也不推远。我们之间关系又并不仅仅简单如此一种，复杂就在这里。在时间的累积，在我们二人作为两个个体之间产生了引力——那是真实存在的，在数不清楚的维度的人际和信息的附加下，在被观看的地位，在手指蹭在他家也如我家的餐桌布上的触感里。  
叔叔下班之后回到家，看到我跟着他从房间内出来，眼里欢喜与我打了招呼。我留下来吃饭，无论如坐针毡与否，小凯向来不会让我处于下不来台的境地。他劝我多吃点，只是不再习惯于像往常一样把目光投向我的方向。叔叔阿姨似乎察觉一点不对，但也说不清楚具体在哪。  
饭吃过之后我们帮着收拾碗筷，王俊凯在被阿姨推出厨房之后，我还预备着随时往厨房里冲——去洗碗。他自己回了房间，留我在客厅略微有点不知所措，结果阿姨又对我示意他的房门。我苦笑了一下，一时之间心里不知作何感想，只悄悄想，最后不过只能是这样了。

TBC.


	4. 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *王源第一视角  
> *r18涉及

坐在餐桌对面正以似笑非笑的表情看着我的人，是王俊凯。私人场合，他卸下防御姿态，全身上下都抛给逍遥自在，坐没坐相。唯一只是克制自己不用手托腮——男明星的自觉。

他一只膝盖抵着桌沿，眼神从我脸上移动到盘子上，又重新抬眼盯住我。很显然，我的牛排是在他的见证下走向失败的，他全程默默旁观，现在显然还把自己管辖在禁言的权限内，我扬了扬手中手机，示意他：我不录啦，已经结束了。

他站起身，很自然地绕过餐桌向我这边走来，伸手把盘子端起，放回到厨房料理台上，我走过去把他松松圈在怀里，他对我此举不作反应，手上按部就班重新处理那块“三分熟”的牛排。

我凑去吹他耳朵，催得他呼吸逐渐急促，睫羽下沉微微颤抖，案板上落刀也变得沉重而缓慢。

切毕，刀刃斜倒在案板上，略湿润的冰凉的小手欲掰开我撑在案沿上的手离开，未遂，嘴中嘟囔一声：“起开…”，这才被我放过去。他将灶台上的平底锅重新冲洗擦干，放到锅上去热，又去冰箱把大包装速冻薯条拿出来。

他来回走动之时，我就像街边流氓一样盯他胯部，我俩也有月余未开荤，现在我自己的感觉就像在热锅上慢煎。而他不知是特地按捺还是完全未动心思，只是忙碌，把我弄得糊涂的料理台收拾整齐，再伸手去试煎锅温度。

他背对着我把自己的那瓶插着吸管的AD钙奶拿起来，喝一口之后又放回去，料理台平坦、整齐，有一大块空地。

我走过去托起他的胯把他推上料理台，他扭动几下之后踢下拖鞋，双手双膝就着力，转回身就把我的腰勾在他两腿之间。

他低下头，长而未剪的刘海遮挡眼睛一如十五六岁的青涩模样，说实在话我们两个长相一直没怎么变，就是关系像坐了火箭，迅速面目全非。

我埋进他胸口前，馥郁的香气正在迅速侵占空气，逼着我的心脏跳空拍，撩拨我瞬间热了脸颊，我闷闷问他：“怎么这么好？”他用手扶在我颈项上，答非所问叫我名字：“王源儿。”

我亲他丰润下唇，他又亲回来，我俩造出唇舌间的水声，他忘情地微摆头部，小舌捣在我口腔中，也把花蜜般的津液传到我嘴里。他的手慢慢挪到我T恤领口，轻轻揪拽，我就顺他的力缩头从衣料中脱出，他把它据为己有，胡乱铺在身后，躺下去了。

他胸膛起伏着喘粗气，全然不管现下室内已经爆开的花香，而我直到现在仍没有放肆泻出我自己的信息素，我看他已经那样情动，这让我异常开心和激动。我低下头拆他裤带，细看下来竟老老实实叠了三个活结死结，我手上挑那关键的线绳，慢了些，定是让他等得不耐烦，他于是自己将手伸下来，开始毫无章法地乱扯，我趁这时候大力揉他的大腿肉，眼见着裤裆处胀了起来。

哪见过他这么急呀……我不忍笑起来，我叫他：“小凯。”他闷哼一声，手下继续撕扯那两根锒铛锁链。

他尖尖下巴扬起来，喉结圆圆一颗缀在颈线上，胸乳透过薄薄布料微微勾勒出形状，对我的视觉刺激极其强烈。这样软媆的小凯，应是我梦中谪仙，可他成我青梅竹马，又被我纳入囊中，成了我的“东西”。成了我的东西，耽于宣淫。

挣扎到最后，竟是用蛮力把裤子褪下去了，我低下头欲吻他顶端，却被他护住了，他把腿打开，手伸下来，女孩儿般软玉似的手，指节透着粉嫩，绕过前面，将将够着戳进花穴里一只指尖。

我哪受的了这个，太阳穴突突地痛，手里几乎把他臀肉掐出淤血来，他前端已经完全翘起，是极漂亮的物什，我撸了两把，就觉掌间已被沾湿，指头去接替他的手，没等他退出来就和他一起探入炽热体内，他略微吃痛，慢慢把娇穴交给我，手却没拿走，还停在我手背上，跟着我为他扩张的动作一同摆动。

他后穴呼吸状吸裹我整整三只手指，我怕他痛于是微微释放了一点信息素当作调剂，明显感到他肌肉松弛下来些许，肌肤上也多了层薄薄的潮红。无意识的娇喘伴随我抠弄的节奏从他口中传出，腰身在料理台上扭动，穴口润液流淌下来，粘在我白色T恤上，我硬得不行了。

用龟头在他穴口蹭了蹭，再戳弄一下囊袋，我就破开软肉屮进去了，他腹部肌肉在一瞬间绷得紧紧的，头好像还在料理台上磕了一下，我把他向外拉了点，又把他自己的裤子毛衣卷成卷塞到他腰下，欺身撩起他内衬，精瘦腰腹便从中袒露出来，乳尖两粒早早挺立，嫩得像要滴蜜，我舔上去，惹得他颤抖着搂住了我的头。他向来怕冷，就算在我只穿一件T恤就可以的室内，他也要把自己裹得严严实实，现下几乎已经全身赤裸了，他只眯着眼睛喘气，是冷是热都作罢了。

我在他穴里抽插，他乘在我身下，软成一滩水，妈的，我真想把这样子永远刻在我脑海里，我真想他永远都待在我身边。

他最后被我抱着射出来，脚背弓起，腿根处肌肉痉挛跃动，手像往常一样死命按在我后背上，我在王俊凯的氤氲花香中松了口气，他甜软得像枚烂熟的果脯，撞我满腔甜腻腻的汁液，我凑他胸乳上舔他溅上来的东西，他只红着脸，用泪水润湿的眸子盯着我看，作为哥哥混乱而绝望的高潮，让他眼泛泪花，他每一次都这样。

一年之前我去他家寻他，他递给我一杯水，我在水喝完之前打定主意，决定不告而别，打算至少在录取通知书寄来之前，不告诉小凯关于我打定主意逃离他的决定。

把他按在床上，把他占为己有，是那时早已经占据我整个身心的原始欲望，仅仅一个亲吻标记岂是足够的？他要确定是我的，一直是我的，永远是我的。我日夜被圣洁的花香吞噬进入色欲的深渊，我不能多看他眼睛，我不能多触他手臂，我不能多拥抱他身体，我不能继续这一切错误开始前所有我曾拥有的权力。

告别的那一刻，是我独自结束因我而起的冷战，无辜的小狮子比我们任何人想得都更加坚强，我后来理解那时的他的一切，也明白为什么他只清清淡淡递给我一杯白开水。

TBC.


	5. 2020'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *王俊凯第一视角

***

我做春梦了。

由于还没有经历过性事的缘故，梦境中的我感觉到的大概是事先在潜意识里备好的空洞的异物感。没有温度、没有气息，连颜色也只限制在黑与白之间。

我唯一清晰知道的是，伏在我身上的那个人，是王源。

梦中的我执着而无所顾忌地追问王源：你喜欢我吗？你喜欢我吗？你喜欢我吗？望进他黑色的瞳孔里，他毫无表情。但在我的梦中，得到的答案必然是肯定的。

***

从小被公司里哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨带着满中国地奔波工作，我和王源儿不可能说自己不通透。小时候组成双人组合，在我看来，大写的w代表着我是年长的那个，小写的w代表我的源源是需要我这个哥哥保护的。虽然还都是少年，我们却需要看待这世界上大多数孩子都还没有见识过的陌生的景色和复杂的大人。大人们普遍成熟干练，熟悉日复一日装模作样的生活模式，偶有松懈，便是把假面下的丑陋暴露给我们这样的小孩子看。我护着王源儿，竭尽全力把自己武装起来，尽职尽责做好当哥哥的义务，好害怕那些冷眼、嘲笑、非议、诬蔑把这小孩带成一颗歪树苗。天塌下来我必会顶着的，这句话我虽然没给他说过，但是每每深夜旅馆里只我们两个准备入睡时，都会把意思通过别怕、晚安传递给他。

保姆车里源源尚有奶膘在脸的时光里，我总喜欢欺压在他身上，揉圆搓扁了小奶团，喜欢搂他，喜欢腻他，喜欢和他一切身体上的亲密接触，也喜欢分享一切私密的话题。身体上出现什么样的变化，我俩在被窝里就都悄悄讲过，也偷偷讨论某天在微博上登上话题榜首的omega的困苦遭遇。那时我对王源儿说：我小时候在市立图书馆里看到过一本讲alpha、beta、omega三性的书，性是我们人类得以留存于今、生生不息的本质，往纵向发展，它创造出人类文明；往横向发展，则诞生出泱泱族群，繁衍不息，而alpha和omega似乎是性的两极，二者通过接触、性交等行为，可在生物学和心理学上达到统一、对立和互化的共同体，这是天地的大义。

干涩的书面语被小时候的我内化了一点，但又保留更多我无法独自咀嚼的信息全部传递给王源，我贴着他耳朵给他说时，他似乎有些痒，脖子始终缩着点，但又不躲开我，听后认真点点头，陷入了沉思。

虽然年长他一年有余，但他始终活得比我更透彻，不知你们知道这件事吗？

***

我分化成omega这件事，是我自己实在始料不及的一件事，蚀骨的情潮袭来的第一次，竟还没有内心里的绝望来得更猛烈。我那时甚至还不懂omega是什么，作为omega需要知道哪些生活常识，学校里讲干货的生理课我一次也没赶上过，到头来脑海里唯一涌现的就只有和王源儿幼时在被窝里交换讨论过的林林总总。

王源儿分化的时候，我少有的受到了来自他的嘲笑，他那时才十六开头，笑着调侃我没想到这么多年竟先等到他自己的性别分化，他温柔摸我头发，好像我才是那个一直受保护的小孩。

天啊，我几乎咬断掌骨，床冰凉地托着浑身滚烫的我，我的朋友、我的哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨都在周围的我一直生活的宿舍，竟然在这时候像座荒凉孤岛。我怕得发抖，我知道这时候，是只能我一个人撑过的时候。

***

王源儿“第一次”与我十指相扣，是名副其实的omega和绝无虚假的alpha之间初次尝试的“天地大义”。我讶异这次为什么与以往每一次异常不同。我手凉得像冰，他骨节分明的手指穿过我的手指，同时通过掌心给我传来源源不断安心的热度。性别分化之后我很容易手脚冰凉，夜里经常因为脚凉，冷得无法入睡。这似乎是omega性别的特异体质，它让我们平日尽感寒凉，周身失于温煦，却又让我们在情期像枚炽炭，把自己烧成灰烬乃敢罢休。

后来我的世界出现许多幼年时期轻易不能闻到的味道，在我分化时脱胎换骨来到的这个新世界里，第一缕悠悠香味飘进来与我作伴的，就是薄荷的味道。清冽的，冷淡的，可靠地镇静住我的热潮，让我感觉到好了一点，却又轻易挑起我的渴，让我想要更多，甚至恨不得要立即跳下床破开门，寻找气味的来源。

那是他的味道。我十八岁才迟迟闻见的属于他的味道。

***

分化后一个月，我就被这位强吻了。

他霸道推我在保姆车后座，当时车尾还有粉丝在疯狂追车，队友和工作人员还都就坐在前座，实在过分。我那么爱听他薄荷嗓音，他喉结滚滚就凑上来亲吻我，不仅力气大得惊人，还坏坏地用信息素压我，我来不及说他如他信息素一般“道貌岸然”，就被他夺去神思以及氧气。我的王源儿，惯会扮猪吃老虎的小孩，我骂他：混蛋，然后把他亲我的感觉放在心里的保险柜里，每天都拿出来摩挲一遍。

***

我亲眼见证着长大的王源，抽条长高，肩膀竟比我还宽。我早就已经不用护他于丑恶世界之前，名声渐长之后，采访记者、主持人们的刁钻问句往往他比我更应对自如，我偷偷看他，他发现后只温柔对我笑，星光满溢的眼睛还有英挺的鼻梁、精致的唇瓣漂亮极了。他是我期待中完美成长的小王子、茁壮茂盛的小树苗、英俊的小绅士。

然而具体什么时候与他坠入爱河，我还到底没想清楚。后来我想，我分化为omega，或许是我潜意识中默默许愿过一年多而实现了的隐秘愿望。

TBC.


End file.
